You Can't Break A Broken Heart
by SKRx
Summary: Through a rare spell, Hermione decides to go back and change the world. She thought it would be straight foreward enough, she didn't count on her feelings. - Overused plot i know but hey.
1. Prologue

**AN: Heey, I know these ones are overdone but i love them, so im doing my own :D dunno if it will be any good but I'm doing it anyway (: reviews and all that maybe? Let me know if its worth doing yano? Please. - SKRx  
Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter bla bla.**

She was tired. She had not slept in 3 days. Instead she had been pouring over old tomes looking for something, anything really, all the while avoiding her dreams. What she really needed was a spell that would give her a 'do over' so to speak. She could fix it, this shitty world they now lived in. It had been four months since the final battle and things did not go as planned. Harry had died in the forest, Neville chopped of Nagini's head and Ron threw a 'avada kedavera' at 'Ol Voldy. Turns out the Dark Lord had known all along they were going for his Horcruxes and made a backup one they didn't know about. He had left Hogwarts then claiming he would be merciful and give them a week's head start before he started killing them off. He gave them three days in reality. Ron was the first to be taken out. The rest of the Weasley's were soon picked off after. Except Charlie, he had managed to escape back to their hideout but he wasn't the same, he barley spoke and could often be found shit faced in front of the fire. Neville and Luna were next; they were driven insane by the cruciatus just like Frank and Alice. Most of the remaining survivors tried to flee Britain after that; they never made it to their destination. That had been last month.

There were only 6 of them living in this beat up shack protected by the fidelius charm, she was secret keeper since she never left and was researcher of the group. Two of the small band of survivors' were once Slytherins, Draco Malfoy; who had gone against his father and the Dark Lord after the sixth year fiasco and his best friend Blaise Zabini; the Zabini's had always been a neutral family but not even they were safe anymore, it was the Dark Lords way or no way. There was also Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor muggleborn and Ravenclaw Padma Patil. They all kept to their pairs and never really said much. And then there was Charlie and herself. Charlie didn't talk much and was pretty much almost drunk but he had taken to hugging her and sleeping in her bed at night for comfort. She didn't mind, she needed comfort too.

She turned her attention back to the book in front of her and kept her mind on task for another three hours, she was just about to call it a night and have some well deserved sleep when something caught her eye. Her brown eyes suddenly lost all traces of exhaustion and fatigue and for the first time in months an almost hopeful glimmer appeared. It was a rare spell, never been used for a couple of centuries since no one was ever stupid enough to use it but they didn't have any other options anymore. Sure she'd be effectively killing herself but come on, it was more likely she be murdered soon anyway. The spell would kill her and send her soul back in time, creating a identity which never existed in the past timeline, she would be reborn and have to grow up again but she could change it. She could even go so far back as to stop the problem before it began. She'd never see her friends or family again but it was a small sacrifice for their happiness and safety she thought. A lot of people would still be alive if it wasn't for that man. Yes this was precisely what she needed.

She would tell the other's of her plan in the morning she decided. Better be well rested for my death she thought wryly.

-'-'-'

It took her brain a couple of minutes to remember the spell and her plan when she woke up the next morning but when she did she shot out of bed and into the little sitting area calling out that there was a group meeting immediately. As they all took seats she could see the questioning looks on there faces, after all group meeting usually came when one of their own had gone missing or died and the fact she was grinning like a loony wasn't helping their state of confusion.

"Alright alright, mind telling us why you called this little tea party Granger?" Draco drawled looking bored, pfft, as if he had anything better to do in this shit hole. It was an abandoned farm house completely isolated from the world around them and heavily warded against death eaters and under the fidelius but it wouldn't last forever, she knew the dark lord was determined to exterminate the last of 'the golden trio'.

"Well, what would you say if I told you I could change all this," she said motioning to everything around them, "change the outcome of the war, the outcome of our lives? What would you say if I told you I had found a way to go back in time and stop the problem before it even started?" she bit her lip in apprehension waiting for the inevitable barrage of questions.

"What you mean like a time turner, I thought they were all destroyed?"  
"Time turners don't go back more than a couple hours, I don't see how it's possible."  
"You found something didn't you, in those books you haven't left for days, some ritual or something?" Yes Draco always had been a smart one. Not as smart as her of course but smart enough.

"Bingo. It' a spell, a dark one at that, one that would effectively kill me and send my soul, skill and memories back in time to a new identity that doesn't exist yet in this timeline. You would all remember this life because you'd know that it was going to change but you would have your main memories of the life you'll be living should I do this, basically you'll have two sets of memories. No one outside this room would have any idea what you were talking about if you asked them of the war or Voldemort. And Hermione Granger won't exist at all; I'm basically trading one life for another. I'll literally be reborn into that time." She explained as best she could. Looking around she noticed the hope in their eyes and surprisingly some reluctance from Charlie,

"How can you be sure it will work? How do you know you won't just be killing yourself?" demanded Charlie. Ah, so that was why he was reluctant.

"Wouldn't you rather me try, you could have your family back, the way it should be without the constant threat of death looming over you. Nobody will know i'm missing; I won't be a big loss, only you five will know I ever even existed." She stated. Even if they did remember her she doubted her parents would care much, once she found out she was awitch and went to Hogwarts they became cold and uncaring, bordering on abusive. "I'll even check up on you, tomorrow, in the new future, here and you can let me know if life's better. Please let me do this?"

"It's your choice Granger, I'd rather not risk it but your stubborn so you have my support." Surprisingly it was Blaise who said this. He was met with noises of agreement and a very reluctant nod from Charlie. And for the first time in four months she felt happy.

"Let's do this then shall we?" she said and instructed them all of the wand movement and incantation, all she had to do was think of a five year time frame to be born into while they cast the spell. She didn't know the exact year Tom Riddle was born but she knew it was between 1925 and 1930, so that was her time frame.

Taking deep calming breaths, she gave them the okay to start. She kept her time frame firmly planted in the forefront of her mind. She could hear the others chanting and could see the violent purple glow starting to emit from their wands. Brighter now. BAM. Pain, gut wrenching. Shoot me please. She couldn't breathe, she was suffocating. Blackness engulfed her normally astute mind and she knew no more.

Charlie watched with morbid fascination as the purple lights surrounded Hermione, glowing brighter and brighter until it was painful to look at, all he could hear was wind whipping around his head. And then just like that it was over, they had just murdered Hermione Granger. He could see Padma crying into Dean's shoulder and even Draco shed a tear for the brave witch. Absently he noticed that he was also crying but this revelation was cut short as a blinding pain shot through his head, it was awful but sweet unconsciousness came which he gladly fell into.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, just thought I'd let you know how her new name is pronounced; _Aila is a different spelling of Isla sounds like eye-la though you probably knew that part. MacLean sounds like Mac-lane._Both are Scottish names:D There's no many Scottish people in the books which i dinny thinks fair :D so I thought I'd turn Hermione inty one (H) oh yeah, Anyhow on with the story? - SKRx**

September 3rd was turning out to be a bad day. Her mother had died a few days ago and now she had been buried her remaining family were sending her away to an orphanage in London. Not that she cared much; she didn't like them any more than they liked her. So it was without a backward glance that she had walked away from her grandmother as soon as the squeeze of apparition had stopped and walked up the front steps of the orphanage. Being ushered inside she told them her grandfather had contacted them to tell them she was coming. His excuse had been that they couldn't afford to look after their beautiful granddaughter and thought this was the best way. Liar, the real reason was that they were scared of her; they thought when she went to live with them six months ago she would be a normal little girl who could be brought up and taught there ways, boy where they wrong. What they got was a beautiful little girl with a cold, hard glint in her eye, like a person who had seen too much. She had refused point blank to buy into their beliefs about muggleborns and muggles. They often caught her doing complex wandless magic, it was nearly unheard of for a child to be able to control their power at such a young age. And she had power, more than was normal, they could feel it rolling off her in waves, it scared them. They had only kept their silence because her mother had loved her; even if she didn't show it and barley knew her.

You see Aila Raine MacLean wasn't a normal girl, not by a long shot. Her father William MacLean had died before she was born. Her mother, Silene Noir, was heartbroken and claimed she could not look after her daughter so went home to her family in France leaving her baby girl with Williams' parents in Scotland. They doted on the little girl. They were happy, they taught her all the proud history of the MacLean's, they where an old Scottish family and she was the only heir. They told her about her father and her mother, who she got visits from every few years. They also told her she was a witch; of course she already knew that. You see Aila was far more different than anyone realised. She had the memories, feelings, intelligence and skills from a past life, a past life from the future.

Confused yet? Let's explain, she was Hermione Granger reincarnate basically. The odd thing was Hermione wasn't born until 1979 only to reach the age of 18 before she sacrificed herself in hopes of a better future. From what she got from the last memories, Aila wouldn't have existed if she hadn't, so she was kind of glad she had. When she first got the memories she wasn't sure if she was Aila or Hermione, she later decided that she was a mixture of both. While they were both intelligent Aila didn't care much in the way of always learning more as Hermione did. Where Hermione was a stickler for rules and respect for adults, Aila thought rules where there to be broken and respect was to be earned. But her soul was also Hermione's' soul, she knew and missed Harry and Ron, her heart ached for Sirius, Hermione had a crush. Yes she was both.

She was brought out of her musings by the matron showing her to a room, she told Aila only two of them would stay in this hall, her and a boy who was off at boarding school until June. Thank god, she didn't like children; they were so innocent and, well cutesy. She wasn't, she knew loss and pain, and she knew war and what it was like to be tortured into near insanity. She could understand snakes but not speak to them. She had killed. She decided she should probably pay more attention to what the woman was saying,

"...and you'll be expected to do chores just like the other children, just because you're new doesn't mean you'll get special attention, you're here for the same reason as everyone else, you're parents are dead or they didn't want you." She was still going on but Aila had tuned her out now, anger bubbling. That woman was an insensitive bitch. Her mother had died just two days ago. She knew she was not going to get along with this woman. It's going to be a long seven years she thought.

"Right, I've got it ma'am, could ye leave now I'd rather like to get myself situated." She sneered at the matron, interrupting her no doubt fascinating speech; she gave an inaudible snort at that. Ignoring the hard glare the older female was sending her she gave a dismissive wave of her hand and walked into what would be her room until she came of age. Looking around distastefully she set her bags down beside her bed and looked back to the door where matron was still standing glaring daggers at her, "was there something else you wanted _sir_? Oh shit, i meant ma'am." Biting her lip she probably looked the picture of innocence, her long red blonde curls framing her face, her pale blue green eyes wide and her alabaster skin almost glowing. In reality she was biting her lip to keep in her giggles at the woman's reddening face.

"Why you little, you, y you, now listen here _princess_," she sneered the word princess as if it was the cause of all her problems, "you will not get away with being a snotty little bitch, you will not back chat and you will do chores, any cheek or rule breaking and there'll be punishment got it?" She clearly thought Aila was going to be scared, Merlin she had a lot to learn.

"Of course ma'am wouldn't dream of it." She replied sarcasm heavy in her voice, a smirk on her face. She decided to play with matron's mind a bit and released a wave of magic at the woman, making sure it was malicious and dangerous feeling. She saw the woman stiffen, her eyes widen and her breathing become erratic. Letting up on the magic Aila said in a sickly sweet voice, "Are you okay Ma'am, you look awful pale, maybe you should go lie down."

"Yes, yes I think I'll do that." Said the old woman, her voice quivering with suppressed fear, of course she didn't know why she was so scared but she knew Aila was dangerous, a lot like that freak boy. She paled further at this and skittered out the room like a mouse being chased by a hungry cat. Finally alone Aila sank back on her bed and went through her old memories again, she had seen them all but she wanted to go through them all and get as much details as possible from them. She was on the 6th year ones at the moment, Harry's lessons with Dumbledore. The ones about Tom Riddle, he would be 12 right now if she had her facts right, going to be 13 this year, his second year at Hogwarts.

Turning her thoughts to Hogwarts she wondered what house she would be in, she was in Gryffindor last time and her father had been in Ravenclaw according to her nana and her mum had went to Beauxbatons. She thought she would be Ravenclaw or Slytherin. She was intelligent, incredibly so but she wasn't all about learning more, no she was about surviving and either changing Riddle or killing him and she _would_ do one of those, even if it killed her. Most likely Slytherin then, they'd probably try to put her down, get her to leave or something for being a half blood. She snorted dryly at that, they wouldn't know what hit them.

Deciding she should probably make sure she knew all possible exits and hideouts, her war instincts coming out to play, she spent the next few days exploring every inch of the joint.

---

She had been in this shit hole for almost ten months now and desperately wished September would come around so she could leave. The boy across the hall was due home today; she'd have to share her floor. From what she had gathered from the whispering of the other children, he was a handsome boy but stuck to himself, that was good, she wouldn't have to scare him into leaving her alone. Little Amy seemed frightened of him and nobody mentioned him by name, they just referred to him as 'Him', reminded her of Voldemort. That made her think, what if this mysterious boy was Riddle, she paled at the thought, she was not ready, she thought she had until September to be ready. On the outside she looked bored and indifferent to the little bastards around her, on the inside was a different matter entirely, she was sure she was having a panic attack, she calmly got up from her chair and left to lock herself in her room.

Leave the doors open during the day, she hated that rule, the chatter drifted upstairs, she missed having friends she thought with a pang of longing. It was established within her first month here she would rather be left alone and you didn't mess with her. She was sure she had probably set the record for most punishments in a ten month span to date. She had finally calmed down enough to rationalize that there were a lot of orphanages in London; she doubted this was Riddles; fate didn't hate her that much did she. Humming a tune from one of Hermione's memories she went about tidying her room. So immersed in her cleaning she didn't her the soft footfalls walking in her normally silent corridor, nor did she hear them stop abruptly. She did however here when someone slammed her door shut loudly. Turning around she saw a boy that looked to be a couple years older than her, he had midnight black hair and dark forest green eyes, and his skin was almost as pale as her. He was handsome; she decided this must be the boy that was away all year,

"Who are you? What the fuck do you think you're doing coming in my room like that?" she demanded, hands on her hips, alright she amended maybe she was going to have to scare him into leaving her alone, This was mistake number one. She saw him eye her from head to toe as if assessing her. She didn't like the way he was eyeing her so sent a threatening surge of magic at him. This would be her second mistake and she knew as soon as his cold eyes widened then turned calculating, if she had been anyone else it probably would have escaped her notice, but she wasn't anyone else she was Aila MacLean.

"Well? Ye gonna tell me what the hell you think ye'r doing?" she said more softly, her Scottish roots always seemed more noticeable when she was angry or annoyed, she was trying to get his attention away from her magic surge he seemed to interested in.

"You're a witch. A powerful one." It wasn't a question. She wanted to hyperventilate, there was no way this was Tom Riddle, she was saying silent prayers in her mind. "I'm Tom Riddle." She was sure her pale face just got paler if that was at all possible. She went and sat cross legged on her bed, trying to look like she wasn't having a mild panic attack.

"You still haven't answered my question," she pointed out. He was nosing around her room looking as if he owned the place, Merlin she wished he would leave. Since he seemed perfectly comfortable looking around her things, his face giving nothing away, she decided to take the time to take a closer look at the boy who would grow up to kill everyone she loved, she could feel anger bubbling but decided she'd rather live for now so kept it down. Riddle looked like a fallen angel she decided, she didn't understand what could possibly have made him become that awful looking thing she seen at the final battle. The clearing of a throat made her look up, he was smirking at her obvious admiration for his looks, she didn't blush she had more control than that.

"They said there was a new girl, they didn't say she was on my floor," he told her, "saw you in your room and had to make sure you weren't going to be a nuisance. From the whispers of the other children you seem to have them scared." He allowed some amusement to tint his voice. He had a nice voice.

"I could say the same for you, did you know they don't even use your name?" she had decided she wasn't going to be afraid of him until he gave her reason to. She still wished he would leave.

"Oh yes, i know that," he seemed very amused at this, "so what's your name and why are you here?" he asked. Very blunt, he was supposed to be subtle but she put that to the back of her mind.

"Aila MacLean. Why are you here?" she shot back raising an elegant eyebrow, of course she already knew but wanted to see if he would lie.

"My mother's dead and my father didn't want me," he looked up and saw her about to talk but cut across her "Don't pity me MacLean. I don't need your pity." He sneered, ah there's the Riddle she was waiting for.

"I don't pity you Tom," she said, debating whether to tell him about her parents, she decided she may as well, she knew the other kids whispered about it, "My father died before I was born, I lived with his parents in Scotland when they were killed I went to France to live with my mother and her family. I was there six months before she was killed, her parents didn't like me, they were scared of me, didn't want me so sent me here," She said softly "I don't pity you." She murmured again. Looking up she saw his eyes boring into her head as if he would find truth there, thank god she was an occlumens.

"You're a mudblood?" he asked with a slight sneer. She should have known that would come up at some point, it was Tom Riddle after all.

"No, halfblood, my father was a muggleborn, my mother was a french pureblood. The Noir's are the french branch of the Blacks." Now he looked calculating, might as well continue, "what about you?"

"Keep the noise down and don't let any of the cretins on our floor and i wont kick you out." He stated while exiting the room, confused at his abrupt exist she just nodded and lay back on her bed to think over her first meeting with the young Lord Voldemort.

**_Reviews and such would be lovley (:_**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN. Heey sorry its been a while. I would have updated sooner but apparently jack daniels and keyboards arent friends. There will probably be quite a few mistakes since this chapter was abit rushed; my brothers giving me a bloody time limit on how long i can chore his laptop for *rolls eyes* honestly ye'd think i was gonna break it or something.  
Ill try an update more often.  
Reviews and all that would be loveley loves :D constructive critisism too. Thankya muchly. -SKRx**

It was the night before she left for Hogwarts again, her birthday. She was currently lying in bed trying to stifle her excitement at leaving the orphanage and going home so she could get some sleep. Her door was open and she could feel Tom watching her from across the hall, she had thought about going over and telling him to shove his rule up his arse, that she would close her door if she damn well pleased but she didn't want to risk getting in trouble from Matron for being in yet another fight with Tom. Matron had threatened to not let her leave if she was in another fight, not that it would make a difference to her but she didn't see the point in getting an unnecessary lecture. She could finally feel herself starting to calm down as she let her thought drift back over the last couple of months since Tom came back.

---

After that first conversation Tom did not speak to her, he did however sit with her at every meal, during free time and even whilst doing their chores. He would also stare at her when he thought she was distracted. She wasn't, she could feel his eyes on her and it took all her concentration not to let the anxiety show on her pretty face. It had been a fortnight since this routine began that she finally snapped,

"Seriously Riddle, would you stop staring at me. It's damn annoying." immaturely kicking her bucket of water over, she really had to control her temper she thought idly, it wouldn't do to be acting like a petulant child all the time. When she had turned around to look at him, there was an arrogant smirk plastered across his handsome features. She decided then and there she hated that smirk _'stupid pretty boy'_ she had grumbled inwardly.

"I don't know what you're talking about _Aila_," he said arranging his face into a mask of sincerity, "I mean what possible reason would I have for looking at some annoying midget, awfully vain of you to think I was staring you, don't you think?" She didn't like how he had managed to insult her twice in one sentence while giving off an air of confusion. If she had been anyone else she might have believed him but she wasn't. She saw the cold and calculating, greedy gleam that went through his eyes, he felt her magic spike protectively to the perceived threat in response, before his face was arranged into a mask of innocence.

She knew she shouldn't have done it. That it would end badly, most likely for her. But she did it anyway, she hit him, _hard_. As soon as her hand collided with his face she knew she had gone too far. She felt fear course through her and it took everything she had not to let it show on her face, instead pushing remorse, shock and guilt onto her small pixie like features. She knew it would do no good trying to talk herself out of it because honestly what could she say? _'Hey, oh sorry I have a nervous tick, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.'_ His eyes had turned cold and she could feel herself subconsciously backing away, right into the wall.

He grinned at her predicament as he stalked up to her putting and arm on either side of her head caging her in. Not a nice grin either, more an _'I'm a madman who just conquered the world' _kind of grin. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't ever try that again." She could feel his body heat and was surprised; she had stupidly thought he would be cold, just like his personality. Her body betrayed her and trembled in fear, and not that she would ever admit it but desire, she had been a teenager after all, as one of his hands stroked her hair before wrapping the long locks around his hand and pulling it back harshly so she was staring at his face, "Got it, _little_ one." He all but hissed at her. He waited until she gave a shaky nod before he sharply tugged once more before stalking from the room, likely to calm down.

It had taken her three hours to get her emotions back under control and stop the shaking. It had then taken another three hours before she decided she was not going to be bullied and intimidated like all the other children. She was her own person and she'd be damned if she let Tom Riddle tell her what to do. It had been that thought that had started what would be the first of many rather violent fights between the two.

---

It was during one of the rather mild fights that little Amy Benson, she really should stop referring to everyone as little, she was shorter than most of them, came into the run down library and told them someone was here to see Aila in Matrons office. Confusion easily replacing all previous emotions she left the room to go see who was there never once looking back at Tom. She was deep in thought therefore she never heard his footsteps following hers. It wasn't until she had entered the office and heard a familiar voice greeting Tom that she realised she had just been stalked and for the first time since she was thirteen in her past life, not even realised. Putting it to the back of her mind to think about later, she looked up to see twinkling blue eyes, a rather long; but shorter than she had seen last time round, auburn beard. She recognised Albus Dumbledore immediately. She wasn't sure whether to be happy to see him alive and well or angry at the manipulative old bastard that caused her Harry to have such a shitty childhood.

She settled on polite disinterest and took the remaining seat while Tom stood almost protectively behind her seat, she found that rather strange. Putting on her best_ 'I'm an innocent naive little girl'_ voice, she asked,

"Amy said you wanted to see me ma'am. Am I in trouble?" she knew why she was here but thought if she was going to play the part she might as well be thorough. She widened her eyes and bit her lip. It was Dumbledore who answered,

"Not at all my dear, actually I'm here to offer you a place at my school, the same school that young Tom here also attends." The next hour was spent being told everything she already knew about going to Hogwarts. _'Did they honestly just assume that because she stayed in an orphanage she didn't know anything about her family?'_She thought in slight annoyance. It was arranged that Tom would take her to Diagon Alley and apparently her father had a vault at Gringotts that got willed to her after his death that would pay for her things.

---

The next few weeks had been rather uneventful apart from their fights so she was ecstatic when Tom announced they would be going to Diagon Alley on the 15th of august. In her happiness she did not notice how her eyes sparkled, her cheeks had a rosy flush or how she just seemed to glow. The others did though. For the first time in a long time she looked like any other ten year old girl, albeit a very beautiful one. She did not know it but Tom thought in that moment he wanted to keep her that happy all the time but of course he dismissed it, he rather liked it when she was angry and released her power, it was strong and seductive, he had decided during one of her more violent surges that she was his, whether she liked it or not. He wouldn't let her know until she was older though, he didn't want to scare her too soon.

---

Aila awoke rather suddenly on the 15th. The sun was shining on her face and a soft smile made its way onto her face, she loved the sun. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she just knew Tom watching her was the cause or her unwanted awakening. Groaning she sat up stretching and shot Tom an icy glare. He just smirked and motioned to a set of clothes at the foot of her bed, a silent command to _'hurry the fuck up and get dressed'_ before walking out the room shutting the door behind him. Involuntary her magic spiked in accord with her anger, he had no right going through her stuff. She took a few calming breaths before getting dressed in said outfit before going down to breakfast and leaving.

The alley she had decided was better in this time than the future; clearly a lot of these shops would be shut down at some point. Madam Malkins was still there and she was shocked to see it was the same Miss Malkin from her time, albeit younger. It was while she was being measured that she had officially been declared a tiny 4"5 in height. Tom had not stopped sending taunting smirks her way since, or calling her midget or little one for that matter. Florean's ice cream shop had yet to be built much to her dismay. At the moment she was standing in Ollivanders with that pesky measuring tape sizing her up. The old man seemed to have a maniacal gleam in his eye muttering about _'most difficult customer yet'_ and _'interesting one she is'_. He rounded the corner from where he had been collecting boxes, snapped his fingers and the tape measure whizzed into his waiting hand,

"Alright, here we go try this, oak, 10 inches, with a hair from the mane of a baby unicorn." She waved it and the windows violently exploded, needless to say Ollivander couldn't have snatched that one back fast enough muttering _'looks can be deceiving ... looked ... not so innocent then.'_They went through another eight before she recognised her old wand, vine wood with dragon heartstring. Merlin she missed that wand. Thinking she would get the same wand she was shocked when it reacted just as violently as the baby unicorn hair. A feeling of dread swept through her as she saw the next wand. She would recognise that wand anywhere, it was Harry's. Holly and phoenix feather, brother wand to Toms.

The look on the old man's face as he handed it over was of deep excitement and interest. Her fingers had barely brushed the handle when a beautiful fountain of green and blue sparkles shot from the end. In the back of her mind she registered that Ollivander was telling Tom that their wands shared cores making them brother wands but all she could think was _'this is Harry's wand'_. Tom lead her out the shop and along to a little cafe where he told her to _'sit still and for the love of Merlin do not wander off, I'll be back in half an hour at most'_. That snapped her out of her trance rather well, she nodded outwardly while inwardly thinking about how best to go about tailing him. She gave him a 3 minute head start before transfiguring her green dress into a black robe with a hood and shrinking her bags. She followed behind slowly keeping within the crowds but carefully keeping an eye on him. He turned left into Knockturn Alley.

He didn't go far. He stopped at a seedy looking pub, drew his hood tightly around his face and walked in. She followed suit but not before disguising her voice. She walked up to the bar and ordered a firewhiskey, the barman looked suspicious at her height, or lack thereof but decided she was probably just a goblin or something gave her the drink. She then positioned herself so she was in hearing distance of Tom. Taking a sip of her drink the burn in her throat greeted her like an old friend. The last time she had drank the stuff was after a particularly bad nightmare with Charlie. A flash of silver blonde hair peeking out of dark green robes caught her attention, Malfoy blonde to be precise. The person walked over to where Tom was sitting greeting him before sitting down. He went right to business not bothering with a silencing charm. _'Stupid boy'. _Her interest was instantly captured by his forst sentence.

"I have all the information on the MacLean girl I could get. You where right about her father dying before she was born and her being related to Cygnus. They share a great great great however many grandfather. One of the sons moved to France starting the French branch, the Noir's. From what Cygnus' mother said her grandparents dropped her off at some orphanage in London, here's where it get's interesting. It would seem that she –"

"Stop. Maybe we should cast a silencing charm, our conversation may not be private anymore." Was the last she heard before the area around them went quiet._ 'Busted'_ she thought sourly,_ 'Why the hell is he looking into my background.'_ She finished of the last of her drink in one large gulp before looking back at the area Tom was seated, he was gazing suspiciously back at her so she took that as her cue to leave. She quickly made her way back to the cafe he had left her at previously and ordered a sandwich. Ten minutes later she had finished her food and had completely zoned out. This is why she jumped violently at Tom's question,

"Have you been here this whole time Midget?" Oh Merlin, her heart felt like it would burst out her chest any second, "Doesn't matter. Come on let's go, its nearly dinner and you don't want another hour added onto your 5hours of punishment do you?"

---

The last two weeks had past in a blur of fights, floor scrubbing and impatience. Tom had steadily become possessive of her around other people which she found did not make a lick of sense. She had also come to the conclusion that she really had to stop fighting with him otherwise she'd never get him to change. With that resolve firmly in mind she finally drifted off.

---

Aila woke late the next morning; anticipation at finally going home flooded her as soon as she became conscious. She had packed all her stuff yesterday as per Tom's instructions. _'I'm not missing the train because you can't be bothered packing your damn trunk' _she mimicked in her head. Rushing to the bathroom she showered and dressed picked up her trunk and went to the dining room in record speed. Tom was of course already there with a scowl on his face, glancing at his watch every few minutes. Taking a leaf from his book she looked at her watch to see that it was half nine, the train left at eleven. He rushed her through her breakfast before all but dragging her out into scorching streets of London.

After arriving at the station Tom had sat her in a compartment with their trunks and told her not to move, _'Pfft. What does he think I am a fucking dog'_ she thought angrily. He was treating her like a stupid little girl. Three hours later she was sitting in the same spot with two other little boys across from her, they had tried to engage her in conversation but realised after her blunt one word responses she was not going to speak to them.

The train was nearing Hogsmeade and she had already changed into her new uniform when Tom and his minions eventually turned up. He kicked the two boys out the compartment before turning to her and telling her she would go in the boats with the other firsties and about the houses, he basically ordered her to be in Slytherin. She didn't know why he cared what house she would be in, she thought he'd be rather glad to get rid of her but wisely kept her mouth shut until the next time they were alone.

The next time they were alone just happened to be on the platform when he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side,

"Don't tell anyone you live at the orphanage, if they are persistent tell them you live with me, no more no less, got it? They won't question anymore after that. Remember you're to be in Slytherin little one." He told her in a cold voice. Again she could not figure out his motives. She agreed however, if she was to change him she would have to get close and that meant no more fighting. _'Merlin this was going to be a long few years.'_ Tom grabbed her arm again and lead dropped her in a boat with 3 other boys whom he sent an icy glare that sent chills up her spine at. They looked terrified but nodded. _'Hmm, must be his new baby death eaters'_ she thought.

The boats jerked to a start and made their way across the lake. Rounding the corner the imposing silhouette of the castle loomed over them and for the first time since her fourth year felt complete calmness wash over her.


	4. I want YOUR opinions folks

Oh my god, you guys must be getting super pissed off with me right now.

Im getting annoyed at myself but your input would be a _**huge**_ help right now.

So I'm thinking this moved really quite fast and I honestly think I could do better if I go back and start again. Essentially the plot is going to be the same, just a bit more realistic in terms of how fast it progresses. **What do you think?** I want **_YOUR_** opinion. Before I take it any further you know? _**So please please please let me know yeah ?**_

And thank you for following and favouriting me. I'm honestly dead grateful that you think my little stories worth it. You all rockkkkkk!  
Oh yeah, Happy Christmas and New Year, hope yours turned out to be amazingly wonderful brilliant days :)

- SKRx


End file.
